


The Magic Bus

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam Bingo [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: First Time, Glam Rock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To Tommy, The Magic Bus held the mystery of life</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to i_glitterz for betaing 
> 
> Adam is ten years older than Tommy in this, but they are both legal consenting adults.
> 
> Glam_bingo: first:fuck

For all of his life, well at least for the last five years, The Magic Bus was the one store that Tommy always wanted to go in to, but was never allowed. It wasn’t like they had an age limit, it was his mom. She had told him from the time he was very young that it was the type of store that only hippies and hooligans went in to. When Tommy was a small child, he was okay with that, but from the time he was in middle school, he started to change, his ideas growing away from everything that his parents told him and he just wanted to see it once. 

He walked down the street, getting closer and closer to the store window that he stopped to stare at every time he passed. His mother knew; she had gotten after him more than once, but soon enough he would be eighteen and there would be nothing stopping him. He just hoped that going into the store would be worth all the excitement and anticipation he had had so far. He felt the jealousy flow through him when his classmates walked in and out of the store like it was any other store. 

To Tommy, The Magic Bus held the mystery of life, or at least some answers. He was sure there was something in there between the tie dyed sign and the incense aroma that flowed out onto the street every time the door opened that would change his life forever. 

~*~

The day Tommy turned eighteen, his body was buzzing. He knew it was stupid, he should not be this excited about going into a store, but for some reason, his whole body just _needed_ to be in there in a way he could not understand. He ate breakfast with his parents and sister before heading out the door. It was his day; he was an adult and could finally do what he wanted. You would have thought that graduating in May would make him feel like an adult, but the age was the key to him. Not even the stupid job he had to help pay the bills made him feel as much like an adult as he did now that he was eighteen. 

He walked down the street, trying to control the grin that was attempting to escape. He was cool, had friends and didn’t need some inner five year old excited little boy to ruin that for him. He focused on walking like a normal person no matter how much his body wanted to just run to the door of The Magic Bus. He stopped when he got to the door, took a deep breath and walked in. It almost felt like he was doing something illegal, not just going into some store. He was suddenly nervous, his body shaking as he walked around slowly, taking in everything. He giggled to himself; there were no life changing items in here. He almost wanted to bring his mom in here; so much of this was ordinary stuff, just with a different design to it. 

He turned the corner and looked up into the most amazing blue eyes. Tommy felt his breath hitch as the man looked at him. And that’s what he was, a man. He had to be at least ten years older than Tommy, but he was beautiful. He had jet black hair with blue streaks in it, piercings in both ears but nothing like the punk ones that Tommy had done himself. His shirt was black and flowed as the man moved around the store. Around his neck was a simple silver necklace that laid just right in the opening at the top of his shirt. The man had on tight black jeans with a feather clipped to the back pocket on the right side. Tommy smiled when he saw the man was walking around in bare feet with just his black painted toes peeking out from the bottom of the jeans. 

“Can I help you find something, honey?” 

Tommy felt his face blush as he was caught staring at the man who must be the shop owner. 

“Um, yeah, just looking.” Tommy stuttered out as he turned around to pick up the first thing that he saw on the shelf. 

He felt the man walk closer until he could feel him almost brush up against his side. 

“First time in here? You don’t need to hide. But, um, unless you are shopping for your girlfriend, you might want to try looking over there,” The man said in a voice that seemed to get Tommy’s entire body thrumming. 

“That obvious, huh?” Tommy finally looked up, meeting the man’s eyes. 

“I know you. I’ve seen you before, outside my store. I’m Adam, welcome to my little world.”

“Tommy…Tommy Joe. Hi. Yeah, well, my mom has these ideas about this place, and well, yeah.” Tommy hopes he’s not sounding like a complete idiot in front of Adam. 

“So what changed today, Tommy Joe? How did I get so lucky to finally get you in here?”

The way that Adam said Tommy’s name made his heart race. He couldn’t tell if Adam was flirting with him or just trying to make a sale. He couldn’t help but hope that Adam was flirting. Tommy felt drawn to his lips as he talked and thought about how much he wanted to feel them against his own. 

 “’M eighteen today, legal and shit. So I can do as I wish. Does that make me sound like an ass? I don’t mean it that way. Just, well, ya know.” 

Adam let out a laugh that made the whole room seem happier. “Yes, I know what you mean, sweetie. Enjoy your look around; let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

Adam walked away and Tommy shuddered, like Adam just took all the heat in the world with him and left Tommy in the cold tundra. He shook it off and went to look at the part of the store that Adam told him he should check out. He found a black and silver bracelet that he loves and bought it from the girl behind the counter before leaving. Just as he grabbed the door, he hears his name being called and turned around to see Adam walking toward him. 

“Come back again sometime, Tommy Joe, no more hiding out on the street, okay?” Adam said with a smile on his face that Tommy was sure was meant for him, not his sales smile.

Tommy walked down the street, heading home with the biggest grin on his face, not even caring how stupid he looked. He knew The Magic Bus would change his life, he just didn’t expect it to be this way. 

~*~

Tommy quickly found himself going into The Magic Bus almost daily just to talk to Adam. They both found out quickly how much they had in common and when Tommy talked to him, it was like talking to someone he had known for years, not just a few months. They started doing more and more things together. Tommy loved to be at Adam’s apartment above the store. It was so different than the store below it, yet still so much just like Adam. 

He would spend hours at Adam’s house. Tommy and Adam would watch movies and listen to music. Tommy could tell Adam about anything and everything. He loved how Adam listened when Tommy told him about his dreams of playing guitar on a stage someday. He was amazed the first time Adam sang for him and saw the hurt when Tommy asked him why he was here running this store when he had a voice like that. 

“Sometimes, life changes for you in ways you never planned, but in a way that needs to happen, baby.” Adam told him softly with a distant look in his eyes. He went on to tell Tommy about his uncle; how this was his store, his passion and when he got sick, Adam came to help and never left. It wasn’t that Adam didn’t love the store; he did, just in a different way than he loved to sing. 

Tommy hugged him tight, letting Adam get his disappointment out. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, wrapped up together that night. It was the first time Tommy ever spent the night at Adam’s house, and he was sure he’d never forget that. 

~*~

Shortly after that, Tommy started spending the night any time he didn’t have to work the next day. Sometimes he would hang out in the apartment alone when Adam had to work the store, sometimes he would go down and help him out, not caring that he wasn’t getting paid. To him being with Adam, hanging out in the store and meeting some of the people that came in was more than worth it. 

His mom and sister had sat him down the last time he was home and told him how worried they were. They thought he was spending too much time with Adam. He was older and was only using Tommy for free labor. They were sure that Adam was corrupting Tommy, leading down a path where he would run wild, get high and not do anything that they felt was responsible. Tommy had cringed as they listed everything that was wrong with Adam, with The Magic Bus, and with everything that Tommy had been doing lately. No matter how many times he told them that they don’t know Adam like he does, they would not listen.  

When he left his house a half an hour later with a bag and his guitar, he knew where he was going, he just wasn’t sure for how long. 

He felt sick by the time he got to Adam’s store. He knew that Crystal was working so he was pretty sure that Adam would be able to get away, if only for a few minutes, to talk with him. When Tommy walked into the store his heart sunk, Crystal was nowhere to be found and Adam was the only one working.  

“Baby, you are here! Am I so glad to see you! Crystal is sick and…oh baby, what is wrong?”

By the time that Adam had wrapped his arms around Tommy, the tears that he had been fighting to hold back since his mom and sister started their attack, came rushing out. Adam somehow moved them into the back room and stood there rubbing Tommy’s back while he let his tears flow, still unable to talk. When he started to calm down, he felt Adam’s hand cup his chin to raise his head up. 

“This is killing me to do this, Tommy, but I have to work. You have your spare key? Go upstairs, go sleep on my bed and I’ll be up in about an hour when Tara gets here, okay?”

Tommy moved slowly up the stairs. He unlocked the door, dropping his stuff inside and toeing off his shoes. He stopped only to shed his jeans before falling into the bed that was filled with the smell of Adam and was going to have to do until he could come up here. He closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep before he even had a chance to fight it.

~*~

Tommy felt Adam’s arms around him before he realized that they were in bed together. He snuggled closer; he needed Adam more than ever right now. He could tell Adam wasn’t sleeping, but he was not ready to face the world, face the truth of what his mother had said to him. 

 “I can hear you thinking, Tommy Joe. You can’t hide forever, you know,” Adam whispered against the top of his head, pulling him closer. 

Tommy laid there for a few moments, listening to Adam’s heart beat like it was his lifeline. His thoughts wandered to this morning, it seemed so raw and so far in the past at the same time. The look on his mom’s face when she told him to leave, kicked him out unless he stopped being friends with Adam was something that he may never forget, but he was not sure if he was ready to share it with anyone, even Adam. He wanted her to like him, accept him as he was. Tommy didn’t care that Adam was different, that he was older, and that he was an outcast to most people in this town. To Tommy, Adam was his everything. 

“I have a secret. And I’m afraid to tell you, afraid it will scare you away, that you might push me away and I’m not sure I can survive that,” Tommy whispered out, barely loud enough for Adam to hear. 

“Baby, you know you can tell me anything. I’m not going anywhere.” Adam’s grip on Tommy tightened just a bit as if to show Tommy he was holding on tight no matter what. 

“I love you…no, not like you know. I’m in love with you. I pretty much have been since the first day I was in here. I need you like I’ve never needed anything before in my life. You complete my heart and soul and all that sappy stuff that I never thought I would feel. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night and so many times in between that I don’t even think I can count. And today my mom and sister wanted to take that all away; she gave me a choice, you or the house and I couldn’t stay there, so I came here and here I am spilling everything to you, the deep secrets that I haven’t admitted to anyone because I was too afraid that it would drive you away.”

Tommy stopped talking, held his breath and waited. 

He was shocked when Adam rolled them so that he was on his back and Adam hovered above him for a moment before dipping his head down and kissing Tommy softly. Tommy whimpered a little when Adam pulled away and looked into his eyes. 

“Baby, you are everything I’ve always wanted. It makes me sad that they wanted you to choose, but I’m yours if you really want me.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck pulling him down until they were kissing again. They shared slow and gentle kisses that turned deeper and more desperate. Tommy’s heart and body pulsated as he felt Adam’s weight on top of his body and his hard cock pressing into Tommy’s thigh. He whimpered a little, needing so much more but also a little overwhelmed by everything that happened today. Adam broke apart from him, looking at Tommy with concern in his eyes. 

“Please Adam, I want…I need more from you…”

“You have to tell me, Tommy, what do you want?” 

“Everything….”

Tommy reached up to pull Adam back down to him again, pressing their mouths together as soon as he could reach them. He opened up for Adam when the other man ran his tongue across his lips. Tommy felt a moan in the back of his throat when he tasted Adam for the first time as their tongues twisted together, bringing out noises from both men. Tommy shuddered when Adam rolled his hips, pressing his cock against Tommy’s thigh even more and causing his leg to brush against Tommy’s hard cock. 

Tommy reached down to the hem of Adam’s shirt, pulling it until he could feel the man’s skin with his fingertips. It was all so much and not enough at the same time. He wanted Adam’s shirt off, but needed to feel his skin as he ran his fingertips across his back. He moved his hands up Adam’s back as the man above him shivered with need. Tommy was sure he would never get used to the feeling he had of Adam’s body reacting to him like it was right now. 

Adam pulled back, getting off the bed as Tommy protested until he saw Adam stripping off his clothes. It took Tommy a few moments until his brain caught up with what was going on and he started to pull at the rest of his clothes as well until he was completely naked and laying in the bed waiting for Adam. 

“So pretty for me, Tommy. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, dreamt of having you like this, but never thinking I would get to have this, have you, to myself.”

“You always had me, Adam, I’m just sorry I was too scared to tell you.”

Adam climbed back on the bed, running his tongue across the smaller man’s body as he moved up his body, pulling out gasps and moans from him. Tommy arched his back up as Adam bent down, nipping at the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. Tommy reached up to run his fingers through Adam’s hair as the other man moved over his body. Adam worked his way back down to Tommy’s nipples, sucking and licking over them as Tommy moaned under him. 

Tommy’s body quivered as Adam moved lower, stopping to suck a mark on his hip before slowly running his tongue over the tip of Tommy’s cock. Tommy babbled as Adam worked his tongue over his cock before finally taking him into his mouth. Tommy arched his hips up as Adam moved his mouth up and down on his cock, taking in more each time. 

“Fuck, Adam you gotta stop. Want you in me, now…please.”

Adam pulled back and sat on his knees, looking down at Tommy. Tommy felt open and exposed, but in the warmest way possible. He watched at Adam grabbled the lube and condom out of the drawer. Adam slicked up his fingers and Tommy felt the coolness circling his hole, teasing him as his body shook with need. 

“Gonnna make this so good for you, baby. So perfect…”

Adam babbled on, praising Tommy as he slowly slipped his fingers into the smaller man’s body. Tommy gasped at the intrusion, but Adam took it slow. Tommy knew Adam would be gentle, he knew this was Tommy’s first time. Tommy had experimented with his own fingers, but feeling Adam’s inside him had him moaning and begging for more as soon as he got used to the feeling. Adam slipped in another finger, twisting them until he was hitting Tommy’s prostate, causing him to scream out for more. Tommy moved his hips to meet Adam’s fingers as they slipped in and out of his body faster and harder. Tommy was babbling again when Adam added a third finger, opening him up even more. 

“Enough, please, Adam, I can’t take it anymore, I need you in me.”

Tommy’s body shivered when Adam pulled his fingers out to roll on the condom and slick up his cock. 

“I want to see you, baby, but it will be easier if you turn over. I have all the time in the world to see your face as you come for me.”

Tommy moved so he was on his knees with his face resting on his arms. He could feel Adam moving closer to him and then placing his hand on his lower back. Tommy let out a whimper when Adam spread his legs further apart and moved even closer. Adam moved his hand lower until he was spreading Tommy’s cheeks apart and Tommy could feel the head of his cock pressed up against his hole. 

“Breath baby, you go to relax for me,” Adam whispered softly, like it was a secret that only the two of them could know. 

Tommy got his breathing under control and felt Adam slowing pressing into him. He let out a long moan as Adam pushed into him until he was fully seated and not moving. It was too much and not enough at the same time. 

“Move, please, I’m okay, fuckin’ move,” Tommy hissed out. 

He felt Adam grab his hips, pulling him closer before he started moving slowly. Tommy’s ears were filled with the sound of Adam telling him how pretty and how perfect he was. Tommy babbled and moaned as Adam moved in and out of him, moving faster. Tommy could feel his orgasm building, knowing he was getting closer and closer. Adam moved his hand so he was gripping Tommy’s cock and started stroking him as he slammed into the blonde faster and harder. 

Tommy called out Adam’s name as he came hard, spilling out the warm fluid all over his hand before completely collapsing onto the bed. Adam thrust into him a few more times before Tommy could feel him coming and moaning out Tommy’s name. Neither man moved until Adam was slipping out of Tommy. He got up, tossing away the condom and getting a towel to clean them both up. 

Tommy moved over, giving Adam plenty of room in his own bed. As soon as Adam got into bed, he pulled Tommy close, kissing him gently. They cuddled together in the bed and Tommy could feel sleep threating to overtake him again. 

“Baby, you still awake?” Adam whispered softly. 

“Ummmhuh,” Tommy mumbled out. 

“So you’re really mine now, right? This isn’t a dream?” 

Tommy smiled and snuggled into Adam chest. “Yours, not going anywhere.” 

Tommy knew he had a lot to figure out, but for now, he was content to forget it all and finally fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved. 

  



End file.
